


I Would

by bleeeeeeep



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Bottom Harvey, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleeeeeeep/pseuds/bleeeeeeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly alternate universe.  If I'm going to be really honest, this is just an excuse to write something where Mike’s more promiscuous than Harvey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would

**Author's Note:**

> I mixed up characters from different seasons. Logan and Rachel were never a thing. he's just a client. Travis Tanner is not an absolute piece of shit. he's just somewhat of a rival. 
> 
> Forgive me, please. I'm a little rusty. This is the first story I've written in years. this is also the first time I've written anything where people actually have sex. The first person to read this will be the first person besides me to see this. I don't even know what made me start. That is all.

        Harvey is simply minding his own business when he hears the strangest sounds coming from the file room. Why anybody else would be there at eleven o’clock in the evening is beyond him. Then, he remembers Mike’s still at work.  Who could he possibly be in there with?  And which one of them is making sounds like that? Whatever.   It’s not important.  He leaves before _those noises_ make his lower parts twitch and blood rushes where it’s not meant to rush while he’s trying to finish up for the night.

        He’s still sitting in his office half an hour later when Tom Keller walks past the glass door, flushed and grinning.  “You've just signed a new client. I’d pour your dear associate a glass of that scotch hidden in your desk, if I were you.”  He winks and walks away.  Harvey isn’t paying particularly close attention, but he notices a bit of a limp in the young man’s step as he goes towards the elevator. Nope, nope, nope. His interest is most definitely not peaked and he has to focus if he wants to go home at all tonight.

        “I’d thought you’d gone home, Harvey,” a voice interrupts, just when he’s regained concentration.  Oh, for fuck’s sake.  He looks up to find Mike with what could only be described as sex hair, shirt improperly buttoned, and ready to leave.  Fine, he’s intrigued.  He lets himself stare for a little bit before he speaks, eyebrow raised.  He does not gape and he does not give his inner thoughts away.

        “I haven’t.”

        “How much do you have left?  I’ll help.”

         He points at the pile of files and neither of them say much of anything, except for “Hand me a highlighter, please,” and “Do you want some more coffee?” until everything is done. 

         And then it’s, “Nice job getting Keller,” once they are down the elevator and outside. 

         Before Mike and all of his cheekiness can ask, “Don’t you want to hear how I did it?” Harvey glides into the car Ray has been waiting in and drives off.  The blond smiles to himself in that ‘I got laid at work and my boss might think I’m hot’ kind of way.  He practically skips the whole way home, but not on the subway, of course.

         They do not speak of this the next morning, despite how curious Harvey has become overnight.  He did not think about it at all when he arrived at home.  He also did not masturbate while thinking about it before bed. He certainly did not picture himself in Tom’s place while he made the blood rush back to other body parts that did not cause a tent in his underpants. Not at all. No. No.  And one more time for good measure, no.

         Harvey does not think about his associate in inappropriate ways again. Not until the night of celebration after the debacle with Donna, several months later.  Even the opposing side showed up.

         He was buying Donna a drink when it happened.  In the corner of his eye, he sees his associate go into the bathroom with someone.  It’s a bit far away for him to tell who the other person is from the back.  Just some guy in a suit.  Mike is surprisingly well dressed tonight.  His suit pants actually fit.  Not only do they fit, they look delightful on his skinny ass.  He does not allow himself to be jealous of whoever else is in that bathroom.  He shakes it out of his mind and goes back to his favorite redheaded assistant.

         They rekindle, disposing of bad blood.  Everything is just dandy.  They even hug it out.  And then, “Oh my god.  No fucking way.”

         The hug breaks so he can ask her.  “What?  What did you just see?”

         She stops laughing to answer.  “You have to see for yourself.  Turn around.”

         “Donna, just tell me,” he refuses to give in this desire.  He knows what she saw.  Mike has clearly just walked out of the bathroom with whoever it was he was in there with.

         “If you won’t listen to me, you’ll just have to ask him yourself,” she smiles, pleased at his displeasure.  Typical Donna.  Typical insubordinate Donna.  He huffs (as maturely as one can) and recollects himself.

          Speak of the fucking devil.  Before he knows it, Mike is sandwiched between the two of them, motioning the bartender for a drink.  “And just what are you two talking about?”

          God damn it.  He smells delicious – the perfect combination of cologne, sweat, and sex. And his hair.  It looks the same way it did that night. You know, that night he definitely hasn’t thought about in months, not that he ever did. He’s Harvey Specter.  He does not fantasize.  Least of all about sexy associates (well, just the one in particular) and sleeping with them. Help.

          “It was just the usual.  Making up for lost time, blah blah blah.  Up until we saw you sneak out of the bathroom, that is. Care to tell who that was?” He hates Donna and loves her at the same time, right now.

          Mike smirks.  He’s almost as good at it as Harvey is.  “I don’t kiss and tell, but… I’m in a generous mood, so I’ll give you a hint.  Did you know opposing counsel showed up tonight?”

          “You can’t be serious,” she exclaims.  They chatter on.

          That ‘no fucking way’ that came out of Donna’s mouth earlier was right.  Travis Tanner?  Really? He doesn’t participate in the conversation.  He just looks around the room for Tanner.  Stupid plastered grin on his face.  He’s limping if Harvey squints hard enough, but Harvey doesn’t squint.  Ever.

          Travis catches the generally composed lawyer not-gawking and shoots him a wink and a grin that implies he should join them next time.  Oh god.  He totally needs to leave this bar right now.  This instant.

          He fails to notice that Donna has left his side to find Rachel and that Mike is sitting beside him, staring at his disbelief and the slightest hint of a flush. 

          “I guess you figured it out, huh?” the huskiest voice he’s ever heard whispers into his ear. He feels the tiniest lick against his earlobe and he gulps.  Fucking tease.

          But, he regains composure.  “Is this how you win all of your cases?” he retorts, jokingly.

          “Wouldn’t you like to find out?” God, Mike has the slyest smile plastered on his face right now.  He is not allowed to win this. 

          “You tell me.”  He plants the lightest kiss on the lips that wonderfully husky voice came from and leaves the bar.

          When Harvey gets home, he realizes that darling Mr. Ross likes to play. Well, fuck.  Two can play.  After he takes a bath.  He does not relieve himself in the bath.  He waits until he’s in bed, with sheets to clench and the softest pillows to fall asleep on.  He’s willing to admit it this time.

          They do not speak of what happened at the bar on Monday.  It’s as if nothing ever happened. Mike Ross did not fuck Travis Tanner’s brains out in the bathroom of a bar and Harvey Specter did not try to imagine how it happened when he got home afterwards. Everything is fine. Absolutely fine. No sexual tension, whatsoever.

          Then, it happens.  About two weeks later, Harvey’s just about to leave the building on a Friday night when he hears, “Have a good weekend, Mr. Specter!” from none other than long time client, Logan Sanders.

          Huh? “Yeah, you too.  Wait, what were you doing here?”  There’s the raised eyebrow again.

          “Ask your associate.” He winks, just like Keller and Tanner did.  Again, a limp as he walks to his car.  He senses a pattern here.

          Harvey leaves before Mike can catch up.  He tries to distract himself with Star Trek, but not even that can keep this off his mind.  He would, in fact, like to know.  After a shower and a change of clothes.  Something comfortable (and easy to remove.) 

          An hour later, he shows up at the crappiest apartment ever in a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans that make his perfect butt look even more perfect, and gray oxfords. He knocks twice on the door. His heart is not about to beat out of his chest.  He’s calm, collected, and looking hot as fuck. Pun intended.

          The door opens.  “I would.”

          Mike knows what he means.  He doesn’t even want to make his boss say it.  It has to have been hard enough on him already. He’ll play nice.  For now. He even lets Harvey push him up against a wall and kiss him so hard he expects his lips to be bruised when they part.

          “Why did you stop?”  He has the answer when he feels a soft, warm mouth making its way down his jaw, and the most delightful teeth nibbling away at the sensitive skin on his neck.  He doesn’t care about whether or not his shirts will cover these marks.

          He lets his hands roam down muscular sides and back up, pushing Harvey’s t-shirt up to reveal the sculpted torso he was so eager to feel.  God, how was his skin this smooth?  Rhetorical question. No complaints here.

          “Lift your arms up for a second,” Harvey mumbles into his neck.  He pulls Mike’s top off and skillfully tosses it into the laundry basket as if he’s had practice throwing shirts.

          He goes back to leaving marks, making his way to the edge of his associate’s jeans.  By then, he’s on his knees and the floor is hard. This would be much better somewhere soft, so he gets up, presses their mouths together again, and leads them to Mike’s bed.  Not to worry, back to the jeans.

          Mike goes to remove the pesky denim himself, but Harvey prevents this action. “Before these are taken off, tell me the answer to what I asked you at the bar and the one I asked Sanders earlier.  I know you remember the question.”

          He practically whines.  “Oh, please.  Don’t do this to me.”

          “But, you’re so fun to tease.”  Yes. Harvey has control of the situation again.  Kind of. His own jeans are somewhat uncomfortable, too. 

          “Come on.”  He pleads.  Of course, Harvey doesn’t budge.  “Fine.  No, it’s not how I win all my cases. Tanner’s ass was just begging to be fucked and he was begging me to do it.  Now, will you please?”

          “No.  You haven’t answered my second question yet.” He breathes lightly on Mike’s stomach.  He would love to get straight to the point, but this sort of torturous foreplay is too fun to stop.

          “He was there getting pounded by me, okay? Are you happy now?”  Mike is frustrated and turned on at the same time.  He thinks about how good it felt to thrust in and out of the very attractive Logan Sanders, but his boss is about to blow him and the thought of that makes him whimper.

          “Not yet.  I have more questions.  Later.”  He lets out a sigh of relief as the button is undone, the fly unzipped, and the pants themselves are taken off.  There was another restrictive garment and he had a feeling they would not come off easily. Sadistic bastard.

          Harvey presses a kiss to his hip and nibbles lightly at the skin there. He moves to straddle Mike and lowers himself into another kiss.  He loves that he’s the one that caused those luscious swollen lips.  They moan away, grateful for the end of games that involved no physical contact.

          He slowly moves back down the wiry, aroused body beneath him, grinding against slim hips. His fingers roam under the elastic waistband, ready to remove the cotton boxers for a price.  “Tell me, how did it feel to be inside of Tom that first time I saw you send someone limping away?”

          “You’re so cruel.” Mike sighs.  “He was so tight and so eager to please.  He took it bent over the copy machine. Neither of us bothered to remove our pants all the way.  And god, he felt like white heat around me, but he’s nothing compared to how your mouth is going to feel around my dick.”

          Harvey’s pants just got a little tighter.  “Smart answer, darling.  Now, open your eyes.  I want you to watch me.” He takes the whimpering blonde’s underwear off swiftly and swallows him whole, drawing the rawest sound of abandon he’s ever heard.

          This has to be the sexiest thing Mike has ever witnessed.  The way those cheeks hollow out as Harvey’s head comes back up and the way his eyes are filled with unadulterated desire.  It’s so fucking cliché, but he almost wants to explode right then and there.  As this debauched sex god licks the underside of his ever so grateful cock, he bites his lip and whimpers like the puppy he’s often (somewhat) mistaken for.  He witnesses leaking precum being sucked off the tip, as if he were some sort of savory ice pop before he feels teeth grazing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

          This has got to be the best blow job he’s ever received (even though it seems like it’ll be very short-lived.) Hell, one could even say they’re as good as his own.  All thoughts go incoherent as Harvey takes all of him in that irresistible mouth again. No way is he going to last much longer. Then, the worst thing happens. “Before I let you have your release, do we have confirmation on the prediction you made earlier? Is Keller’s ass nothing compared to the warmth of my mouth?”

          “God, yes.  Yes, it’s nothing.  I would’ve forgotten about it if you hadn’t brought it up.  Now please, please, please, blow me.”  Without a doubt, this is the most pleasure he’s ever gotten out of being tortured.  Thankfully, Harvey complies, and as he finds that heat again, he lets go. He watches as his cruel bed partner for the evening swallows, the bob of his Adam’s apple and that smirk as he leans down for a kiss.  Mike gladly obliges, allowing himself to be straddled again. 

          Harvey is still wearing those blasted jeans, but he’s undone the button and the fly.  He’s waiting for Mike to peel them off, once he’s recuperated, that is.  He makes sure the man underneath him can feel how hard he is when he grinds their bodies together.  Never has he loved the concept of friction more. “After that, aren’t you going to take care of me?  My jaw’s a little sore and this tent in my boxers is uncomfortable. Here I thought you were going to fuck me into the mattress," he states with a sense of feigned poutiness.

          Careful what you wish for. I might even see to it that you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.  Just give me a second to recover.”  He lies there and sighs, enjoying the aggressive bites and licks Harvey’s placing between his collarbone and his shoulder.

          “Don’t make me wait so long that I have to take care of myself next to you. It’d be such a disappointment.” He rolls his hips against Mike’s again to see if it’ll get blood flowing there again.  Surprisingly, it works.

          “You impatient little brat.” Mike lets out a growl as he flips him on his back, just like he wants.  Puppy can be a little vicious.  Good.  It takes a lot of determination not to cum while he’s still partially clothed. “One condition, before I show you why Logan looked so happy earlier.  Your hands are free to roam where they please, as long as they stay off your dick.”

          “Done.  First, tell me how Tanner and Sanders were.” Something in him just has to hear about it. He doesn’t know why.  He just loves it.

          “I’m almost getting used to this.” Mike sighs again and presses his lips to Harvey’s neck.  “Somehow, Travis managed to prepare himself before hand.  He liked it rough.  Practically ripped my pants off before impaling himself.  Man, his legs were smooth around my waist.”  He starts a trail of well-placed kisses, licks, and bites down the gorgeously tanned (not to mention, chiseled) torso as he speaks. If only he could talk in a voice this husky all the time.  “The way his ass clenched around me every time I thrust in deeper. I don’t know who was sorer the day after.”

          Harvey lets out this amazingly arousing moan as Mike’s mouth finds its way to his left nipple. His left hand is between his jeans and his boxers, cupping his butt firmly, while his right is mimicking the motions performed by his mouth on the nipple that isn’t currently the object of his tongue’s affection.  He talks against Harvey’s skin.

          “And Logan, he gladly got on his hands and knees for me.  If the lights had been brighter in the lobby, you would’ve seen the dirt on his pants. Couldn’t even wait long enough to take his pants off.  He was so eager that he sucked me in.” He moves downwards as he continues. “Not that I’m complaining about reimagining, but right now, I have the most attractive person I’ve ever worked for, so I’d really like to concentrate on making him understand why they were so pleased with me afterwards.”

          That’s it.  The last straw.  This little bite on the right side of his rib cage undid him. Harvey comes in his underwear. He throws his head back as it happens. 

          “Now that that’s settled, let’s get these annoying garments off of you.” Mike, being the enthusiastic not-a-puppy he is, takes the jeans off with his hands, and the ruined boxers off with his teeth.  He licks the remnants of cum off sensuously, hoping it will quicken Harvey’s recovery.

          It works.  Of course it does.  It’s Harvey he’s got in bed here.  “Now that I have your full attention again, we can play. By my rules, this time.” He slithers his way back up, looking for contact with beautifully swollen red lips.  His tongue invades to fuck that smug mouth. It’s reciprocated with hunger as greedy hands explore his body and find their way into his hair.

          Mike takes it as a sign that the lower half of Harvey’s body needs attention.  The erection pressing up against his own agrees. He’s not unkind.  He slides down, nudging those perfectly tanned legs apart.  “Put them on my shoulders, darling.”  He says no more.  He only goes to lick at a puckered pink hole once access is given, circling until he elicits a pleading whimper.  Harvey Specter does not whimper, but let’s not be picky about word usage.

          He plants an open-mouthed kiss before reaching for lubricant and condoms.  Yes, the plural is necessary.  There is no way once is going to be enough to convince his boss they should’ve done this sooner.

          “Took you long enough to get those. Not that the leading up was something to complain about.  I have promised myself not to ask where you learned how to do any of it.”

          “You talk too much.” Fortunately, sliding a finger in shuts him up. He’s never touched lava before, but he’s certain the inside of Harvey’s ass would make it seem cold.

          “More.” Mike gladly obliges. Two.  Now it’s getting fun. He scissors them a little and crooks his fingers, mapping out the inside.  “Oh, God.”

          Yup, found the prostate. This is really fun. He does it again. “Fuck me already, you sadistic bastard.”

          He rolls the condom on. “Say please.”

          “Please,” Harvey grits out. This is what it feels like to be on the receiving side of vengeance.  The torture earlier was worth it.  He watches as Mike presses inside, slowly.  His face is gorgeously flushed, and drops of sweat run down his chest.  If he wasn’t about to get fucked right now, he’d lick them off.

          As Mike bottoms out, he tightens around him.  “Fuck. You’re tight.”

          “That’s what you said about the others.”  He tightens a little more.  Mike moans like this is ecstasy.  “Where’s what I was promised?”  He loosens his muscles a little.

          The first thrust is slow and gentle.  Because self-control is not exactly one of his associate's virtues (and in this moment, he's incredibly thankful for that,) they speed up, finding places his fingers could never reach.  His hips buck up, changing the angle.  That’s the spot.  That’s the fucking spot.

          He pulls his associate down for a kiss, hands tightening in his hair.  Harvey fucks Mike’s mouth while Mike fucks his ass.  He is not going to need a hand to help him finish. These actions do not last long.

          After they’ve both stopped panting next to each other, Harvey breaks the silence.  “Now, what I’d like to know where you learned how you became so skilled with your mouth.”

          Mike smirks mischievously (as if there’s any other way to smirk.)  “As long as you stop interrupting, I’ll show you.”


End file.
